Information
1.Republic gunship Race to Geonosis™ in the awesome LEGO® Star Wars™ Republic Gunship™ to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala before they’re overpowered by 2 Super Battle Droids™! Aim the 4 ball gun turrets with minifigure cockpit, then open the front compartment to grab the flick missiles and restock the 8 top-mounted launchers! Open the side and rear doors to deploy the swoop bike! Use the lifting handle for easier flying-action role-play! Includes 7 minifigures with weapons: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Clone Trooper™ Captain, Clone Trooper and 2 Super Battle Droids. 2. droid gunship Bring heavy firepower to the Battle of Kashyyyk with the super-tough Droid Gunship™. Release the bombs, aim the front-mounted laser cannons and fire the powerful new side-mounted, spring-loaded shooters to repel the Republic forces with this heavily armored attack craft. If the heat of battle gets too hot, detach the front section and escape to fight another day! Includes Chewbacca™ and a 41st Elite Corps Trooper™ minifigure plus Super Battle Droid™ and Battle Droid™ figures with assorted weapons. 3. Millennium Falcon Will you rewrite history and help Ben Kenobi defeat the dark side? Prepare for an epic battle of intergalactic proportions! Straight from the Death Star escape scene of Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope, the all-new LEGO® Star Wars™ Millennium Falcon features stunning details including hull plates that open to reveal a detailed interior, twin flick missiles, rotating quad laser cannons and a detachable cockpit cover. Includes Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, Ben Kenobi, Princess Leia Organa and Darth Vader with assorted weapons. 4. Anakin's Jet Fighter Star Wars Episode II, The Clone Wars, opens with one of the most exciting space war scenes, watching the young Anakin Skywalker and his companion fighting hundreds of spaceship. 5. Anakin’s Jedi Interceptor Now a Sith apprentice, Anakin Skywalker approaches the planet Mustafar in his Jedi Interceptor with foldable wing flaps, opening cockpit and dual flick missiles. Little does he know that Obi-Wan Kenobi is following him. Will he be able to defeat his former friend and Jedi Master on the perilous lava river? Includes 5 minifigures: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Nute Gunray, Security Battle Droid and R2-D2. 6. Coruscant police gunship Slide open the cockpit, jump in and get ready to transport the Clone Shock Troopers™ into the heat of battle. As featured in Season 5 of the Clone Wars animated TV series, the Coruscant™ Police Gunship has sliding doors, folding wings/landing gear, rear weapon compartment and 2 powerful new spring-loaded shooters. Make sure Anakin Skywalker™ and Ahsoka™ get those Shock Troopers™ deployed fast! Includes 4 minifigures with assorted weapons: Anakin Skywalker™, Ahsoka™ and 2 Shock Troopers. 7. General Grievous wheel bike Beneath the planet surface of Utapau™, Obi-Wan Kenobi™ is in hot pursuit of General Grievous™ on his all-terrain Wheel Bike™ with cool details like a real turning wheel, double laser cannons and flick missile. When the terrain gets tough, extend the fold-out clawed legs and ride the steepest slopes. Can Obi-Wan catch his Separatist rival and bring him to justice? Includes Obi-Wan Kenobi minifigure and General Grievous figure with assorted weapons. 8. X wing star fighter Take to the stars in the classic X-Wing Starfighter™! Featuring wings that fold into attack mode, proton torpedoes, retractable landing gear and opening cockpit, this most iconic vehicle of the Star Wars™ universe returns to turn the tide in the battle against the evil Empire! Includes 4 minifigures: Luke Skywalker, Jek Porkins, R2-D2 and R5-D8. 9. Vulture droid Scan the skies over planet Coruscant with the Separatist Vulture Droid™. Fire the new dual spring-loaded shooters and deploy the deadly Buzz Droid™ to disable the hostile forces. Then descend to the planet surface, engage walking mode and prepare for ground-based battle. Includes a Neimoidian™ Warrior minifigure plus a Buzz Droid™ and a Pilot Battle Droid™ figure with a blaster pistol. 10. The Malevolence The Malevolence™ is General Grievous' flagship and one of the Separatist military's most feared weapons. Unbeknownst to Grievous and his crew, Anakin and Padmé have entered the giant craft in an attempt to rid the galaxy of this deadly curse. The Malevolence features a cargo bay with transport train, detailed interior with removable/opening sections for easy access and twin quick-fire missile launchers. Includes 6 minifigures: Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, General Grievous, Count Dooku, Battle Droid Commander and Battle Droid. 11. 1999 origanl snow speeder No information about it yet 12. Separatist shuttle Travel the galaxy in the elite and sophisticated Separatists Shuttle. This Lego 8036 set was also called the Sheathipede-class transport shuttle or the Neimodian shuttle, and was used by Trade Federation and Separatists. Shaped like a soldier beetle, the craft in this 259-piece Star Wars Lego has a claw-footed base and can only land on flay surfaces. This Lego 8036 set has 5 mini-figures including those of 2 battle droids, a pilot droid, Onaconda Farr, and Nute Gunray. This Star Wars Lego measures 7 X 3 X 7 inches and has a cockpit that opens, retractable landing gear, and a back hatch that opens. Enter the world of inter-galactic war and travel with the Separatists Shuttle. 13. Tie fighter Hunt down the Rebels in the iconic TIE Fighter! Equipped with dual flick missiles and opening cockpit, this instantly recognizable and hugely popular starship of the Imperial fleet returns to battle the Rebel Alliance once again! Includes 4 minifigures: TIE Fighter Pilot, Imperial Officer, Death Star Trooper and R5-J2 Droid. 14.coporate alliance tank droid Build the great Battle of Geonosis™ where the Separatist forces are advancing on the Jedi Knights and their clone army with the LEGO® Star Wars™ Corporate Alliance Tank Droid™! Help the Clone Troopers™ to repel the Droid’s crushing track tire and 2 flick missiles! Then fend off the Battle Droid™ and infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett. Includes 3 minifigures with weapons: Clone Trooper, Jango Fett and a Battle Droid. 15. republic slicker star-fighter No information about it yet 16. Micro star fighter No information about it yet 17. At-At walker Gift your little one the Lego Star Wars AT-AT Walker that is 13 inches long and 12 inches tall. With moving legs, amazing guns and a moveable head, this Lego brick toy is fun. 18. AT-AP Build the LEGO® Star Wars™ AT-AP™ with extending third leg, opening roof and side doors, elevating gun, shooter and a gun travel lock 19. Jango's Fett's slave Recreate the action and excitement of the Star Wars with Jango FettÂ’s Slave I from Lego. With this Star Wars Lego set, build the space-ship that helped Jango and Boba Fettes. 20. Star hopper Infiltrate Cad Bane’s crew and uncover his evil plans with Obi-Wan Kenobi in his Rako Hardeen bounty hunter disguise! Go after Cad Bane in the single-seat HH-87 Starhopper™ with an opening cockpit for Obi-Wan, 4 flick missiles and pirate speeder! Make a smooth landing with the folding wings and find out what he’s up to! Includes 3 minifigures with weapons: Obi-Wan in Rako Hardeen disguise, Cad Bane and a Nikto guard. 21. Mandalorian speeder Get to the rendezvous point in the LEGO® Star Wars™ Mandalorian™ Speeder with the treacherous Sith Lord Darth Maul minifigure with mechanical legs. Plot the Mandalorian takeover and take on anyone who gets in your way with hidden flick missiles, rear weapon storage and elevating cannon! Then, face off in minifigure combat with his legendary Darksaber! Includes 3 minifigures with weapons: Clone Wars Darth Maul and 2 Mandalorian Super Commandos. 22. AT-TE As the Battle of Geonosis™ rages on, the clone commander boards the heavily armoured LEGO® Star Wars™ AT-TE™ with Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Coleman Trebor. Take them deep into the battle with the AT-TE’s lifting handle and cool poseable legs. Open the cockpit to put a minifigure behind the wheel, then fire the 2 moving laser cannons and rotating top-mounted projectile cannon with dual flick missiles! Lift the top hatch for extra flick missiles! Climb the access ladder through the opening rear hatch to reach the cargo box with thermal detonators. Lead every LEGO Star Wars battle with this ultra-tough space tank. Includes 5 minifigures with weapons: Battle Droid™, Battle Droid Commander, Mace Windu, Coleman Trebor and a clone commander. 23. Droid Tri fighter Chancellor Palpatine™ has been captured and must be taken away before the Jedi are able to retrieve him! Chase them down in the super-agile Droid Tri-Fighter™ with unique tri-wing design. When they come into range, fire the new spring-loaded blasters and release the deadly Buzz Droid™. Those Jedi won’t know what hit them! Includes Chancellor Palpatine™ minifigure and Buzz Droid™, Security Battle Droid™ and Battle Droid™ figures with assorted weapons and an accessory. 24. Jedi Defender-class Cruiser Board the Jedi™ Defender-class Cruiser and travel to the worlds of the Old Republic in true Jedi style! This fantastic model from the early Star Wars™ universe features tons of great details, including front hatches with holocron storage, cockpit access, 2 ejecting escape pods, rear compartment, holocrons, retractable landing gear, 4 rotating flick missiles and a lifting handle. Includes 4 minifigures with weapons: Jedi Knight, Jedi Consular, Sith warrior and a Sith trooper. 25. Stealth star fighter Pursue the rogue clone, Jek-14™, in his amazing Stealth Starfighter with retractable landing gear, opening cockpit with space for a minifigure, folding wings, rotating and elevating blaster cannon, R4-G0™ astromech droid, storage compartment with holocron and 2 flick missiles. Will Jek-14 escape the Separatist Bounty Hunter™ and the Republic Special Forces Clone Trooper™, or has his power grown enough to face them? Includes R4-G0 astromech droid and 3 minifigures with weapons: Jek-14, Separatist Bounty Hunter™ and Special Forces Clone Trooper™. 26. Jabba's sail barge Princess Leia and R2-D2 are secretly plotting their escape from Jabba’s Sail Barge™ prison. Help them to sneak past the guards, Weequay and Ree-Yees, while Jabba the Hutt gets distracted by musician Max Rebo! Find a way to slip through the opening side windows of the floating Sail Barge, then get past its hidden pirate cannon, deck cannon and 2 flick missiles! This essential LEGO® Star Wars™ set features wheels, fold-down sides, removable deck, jail, kitchen and Jabba’s throne. Includes Jabba the Hutt, R2-D2 and 4 minifigures with weapons: Princess Leia in slave outfit, Max Rebo, Weequay and Ree-Yees. 27. V wing star fighter After the fall of the Galactic Republic at the end of the Clone Wars, the Imperial V-wing starfighter became one of the first battle crafts of the growing Empire. The Imperial V-wing starfighter hunts down the Rebel Alliance with a working cockpit and rotating wings. Includes Imperial pilot and astromech droid R2-Q2 minifigures. 28. Sith fury class interceptor On board the lethal Fury-class Interceptor, the evil Sith Lord Darth Malgus scans his instruments for Republic-occupied territory. Armed with 4 missiles and folding wings, the Sith Fury-class Interceptor's large hold can also be used to transport Sith ground troops into the heart of the battle. Who will defeat the evil Sith Lord? Includes 3 minifigures: Darth Malgus and 2 Sith Troopers. 29. Imperial destroyer Recreate the aura of Star Wars with the Lego Imperial Star Destroyer, one of the Emperor’s most powerful ships. With over 3,000 pieces, this Star Wars Lego is exciting, challenging, and fun to build, and is a great way to stimulate your child’s imagination. The space ship in this Lego 10030 is 37 x 23 inches in size and is said to be Lego Star Wars’ biggest ship ever. Armed with cannon turrets, turbo-lasers, and more ammunition, this Star Wars Lego is ready for combat and comes with a display stand and collector’s card. Also included in this Lego 10030 is a Rebel Blockade Runner mini-model, giving you an opportunity to enact the opening scenes of ‘˜A New Hope’. Collectors and kids alike will love the Lego Imperial Star Destroyer. 30. Death Star Recreate the action and adventure of the Star Wars™ movies with the ultimate Death Star playset! This amazingly detailed battle station features an incredible array of minifigure-scale scenes, moving parts, characters and accessories from Episodes IV and VI on its multiple decks, including the Death Star control room, rotating turbolaser turrets, hangar bay with TIE Advanced starfighter, tractor beam controls, Emperor’s throne room, detention block, firing laser cannon, Imperial conference chamber, droid maintenance facility, and the powerful Death Star superlaser…plus much more! Swing across the chasm with Luke and Leia, face danger in the crushing trash compactor, and duel with Darth Vader for the fate of the galaxy! 31. Clones vs droidekas Watch the horizon from the Clone Commander’s command station! Use his electrobinoculars to spot 2 droidekas advancing on their position. Help the Clone Trooper repel the rolling Droids with a hidden flick missile before they come within range! Recreate epic battles from Star Wars™: Episode II Attack of the Clones. Includes 2 minifigures with assorted weapons and an accessory: Clone Commander and Clone Trooper.